


Jealousy

by CarvcrEdlund



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Good brother tuffnut, One sided, Twins, ruffnut's thoughts, twin probs, unrequited romance, urequited love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarvcrEdlund/pseuds/CarvcrEdlund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Judging from the disgusted snort my brother just made, he shares my sentiments. “He could do better.”</i>
</p><p>In which Astrid and Hiccup are adorable, and Ruffnut can't stand it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

It’s not easy, being one of Berk’s few eligible young women. Few. _That’s_ the understatement of the… what’s bigger than century? Millipede? Geranium? … Too many syllables. I’ll get back to you on that. More to the point, ‘few’ young women, more like ‘couple of’. As in two. Me and _Astrid Hofferson_. Not that the other Vikings even realize that I’m female, half the time. I’m forever cursed to be mixed up with my idiot troll-butt of a brother, Tuffnut. It doesn’t help that our names are like, exactly the same, too. It’s always Tuffnut-and-Ruffnut. One word. Inseparable from each other. The twins. Never just Ruff, or Tuff. Always Ruff-and-Tuff. Ugh.

Even mom. Tuff’s just as sick of it as I am. There's only one person who’s ever not treated us as one entity. Hiccup. Of course it would be him. He’s the weird one, ask anyone in Berk! He should be locked up, if you ask me. And, if he were anyone but Stoick’s kid, he probably would be. Why he can’t just stay in the forge and let the rest of us take care of the dragons, I’ll never understand. But it sure is fun to watch!

He’s told to stay in the forge, so he builds these crazy contraptions. Half the time, they end up helping the dragons wreck our village. At least he’s not on the fire brigade with us, he’d probably just spread the flames to the food storage. He’s crazy, destructive, and I’m totally into it.

I mean, there aren’t all that many choices. Lots of kids die, thanks to the dragons. Sometimes it’s from the cold, when their house gets leveled. Sometimes there’s not enough food. Sometimes it’s the fire, sometimes kids get carried off. It’s sad, but that’s just an occupational hazard. We’re Vikings, and Vikings don't give up, even if giant fire-breathing, flying lizards attack our home. My brother and I, Snotlout, Astrid, Fishlegs, and Hiccup are the lucky survivors of our generation. Being one of the two females, I’ve got my pick of Snotlout, Fishlegs, or Hiccup. Astrid has my brother to choose from, too. But it’s pretty much a given that Astrid and Snotlout are gonna be a thing. Good for them. They deserve each other.

That just leaves me with Fish and Hiccup. It’s not really a competition. Fishlegs is more built like a Viking, and not as much of a screw-up as Hiccup, but Fish is _boring_. He talks, and I sleep. Hiccup, on the other hand, is a danger to anything and everything he comes into contact with. He’s _awesome_. Plus, there’s still a chance that he’ll be chief someday. So, growing up, I’ve gotten used to the idea of Ruffnut Haddock, chief’s wife. Has a nice ring to it. But the best part is, I'm starting to actually like the walking disaster. If there’s anything Tuffnut and I enjoy, it’s causing trouble. And Hiccup can do that without even trying, it seems. The only problem, from my perspective, is keeping the chief’s crazy son alive, when it seems like he _tries_ to get himself (and everyone in the immediate vicinity) killed every other day.

But that was then. Now, everything’s changed.

I mean, I love riding dragons, and all the possibilities for mischief it presents. And I like blowing up berserker and outcast ships. And I really like Hiccup’s classes, but it’s times like now, that I wish things could go back to how they were. Back when Hiccup was just the crazy runt, and Astrid didn’t bother to look at him twice, other than to give him an earful for his carelessness.

“Hey, sis.” Tuffnut hopped onto the wall besides me, tearing a (probably stolen) hunk of bread in half, and handing me one chunk.

“Hey… Thanks, Tuff.” I set aside the weapon I was sharpening to take the food, giving my bro a smile. Sometimes, having a twin that knows me so well that it’s practically mind-reading, isn’t such a bad thing.

Taking a needlessly aggressive bite of the bread, I turned my attention back to the source of my irritation. Astrid giving Hiccup some one-on-one fighting lessons. Thor knows the boy needs them, with all the enemies he’s made for himself lately. But does he have to grin like that every time she knocks him over? Does she have to do that stupid girly giggle every time she helps him up off his butt, and brush her bangs out of her face just so? Ugh. It’s so cute I might puke.

Judging from the disgusted snort my brother just made, he shares my sentiments. “He could do better.” I didn’t have to turn to know he was looking at me. We might fight a lot (all the time, really) but when it comes down to it, we know how to cheer each other up when we’re down, and we’d do anything for the other.


End file.
